Molly's Doctors Appointment
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: When Miles convinces Keiko to go on a much needed break, he gets a little more then he bargained for with his daughter. Mayhem ensues as he tries to convince her to go quietly to sickbay.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Yeah, this is just some twisted idea I came up with. Um, feel free to not read the rest, if you don't like it. Just remember flames will be sent to the Dominion. Anyway, I apologize before hand if this is OOC. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can only wish and dream and pray that someday a hyperdimensional vortex will open in my home and sweep me into the world of Star Trek. (and that I could cough meet Dr. Bashir. cough hides halo). Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"And don't forget to take Molly to her doctor's appointment," Keiko added, turning towards her husband as he gently pushed her towards the door.

"I understand, Keiko," said Miles, for what felt like the millioneth time, "Will you relax? I've got everything under control."

Keiko sighed, and smiled up at him.

"I know you do," she said, "I just can't help worrying about you and Molly..."

"Take my advice," interrupted Miles smiling back at her, "Don't. We'll be fine. You go and have your day off, you deserve it."

They shared a brief kiss as Miles opened the door for her.

"Now go on," he said.

Keiko let out a small laugh, stepping into the hallway.

"And don't forget to..."

"Keiko!" Miles tone sounded mildly irritated.

"Alright, alright," his wife conceded defeat, "Good luck."

With that parting, Miles watched as she walked down the hall and disappeared down the corner. Smiling with relief he walked back into their quarters, turning in the direction of Molly's room. Entering quietly, he sat on the edge of the seven year old's bed and began to gently shake her awake.

"Molly," he called out, "Time to wake up."

"Mmph," came the reply as a bundle of covers flipped away from him.

Miles smirked. At least his daughter had picked up one of his traits. This was going to be a very interesting morning.

"Come on, Molly," he urged, grabbing a handful of the blankets (just in case), "If you get up, I'll make pancakes."

The comment had an immediate reaction.

"Pancakes!" exclaimed Molly, sitting up in bed immediately, her brown eyes looking at her dad with a childish glee.

"Sure," replied Miles, "Why not? Any special requests with those pancakes?"

Molly thought about it for a second.

"Could they be chocolate chip?" she asked, looking at him with an earnest only a little child could muster.

Miles laughed.

"Sure thing, sweetie," he said standing up, "But you have to get dressed first. Then we can have some chocolate chip pancakes."

The words, "Okay, daddy," were barely off the little girl's lips before she was out of bed, running to her closet. Miles chuckled to himself, as he turned, walking out the door. He had no idea why Keiko complained so much about mornings with Molly. _It's hardly a problem at all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miles sat, sipping his raktajino, and reading the report on the repairs to the field manifolds. Molly sat quietly in front of him, eating the chocolate chip pancakes she had courageously drowned in syrup.

"All done," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

Miles looked over the padd at her. Indeed, the entire plate was empty, except for the remnants of a syrupy sea.

"Okay, sweetie, just put it your plate in the recycler," said Miles, going back to the padd.

Molly obediantly stood up and put her plate in the recycler. It wasn't everyday she got to spend a ton of time with her dad, so she was going to make the most of it.

Walking back to the table, she watched as Miles took another sip of his coffee. A small part of her wondered what exactly the black substance tasted like. Nearly all the adults she knew drank it, so it had to taste special.

"What are we going to do today, Daddy?" Molly asked, drawing Miles attention away from the padd.

Miles glanced at his daughter. Placing down the padd he stood up, his hands going to his waist and leaned over till he was about eye level with her.

"Well," he said, "You have a doctors appointment right now."

He was nowhere near prepared for the hell he was about to unleash. Immediately an earsplitting shriek erupted from Molly. Jolting back in suprise, Miles watched thelittle girl, a look of terror on her face, take off and run into her room. For a second, he had no idea what had just happened. He just hoped the rest of the station hadn't heard it.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thanks again for all the reviews, I apoogize again if this seems a little OOC

* * *

Dr. Julian Bashir had been having a completely normal and uneventful morning thus far. He had, per his field of specialty, checked on his patients (a pair of traveling Andorians who had gotten into a drunken bar fight) and signed for their release from sickbay; started a new gene resequence expirement on a virus dangerous to only the inhabitants of Biran IV; and helped the eye-catching zoologist from the U.S.S Centaur find an appropriate sedative for one of the more aggressive new species the ship was transporting. Along with this he had enjoyed a long breakfast discussion with Dax and prevented Quark from swindling a few young, eager Bajoran children who were visiting the station on a pilgrimage with their parents. 

All in all, it had been a rather productive morning for him. Yet, Julian couldn't help thinking something was out of place. Though he couldn't quite put his finger on it as he studied the results from the gene resequence expirement.

"Computer," he said suddenly, annoyed that he couldn't figure out what he had forgotten, "What time is it?"

"The time is 01100," came back the dull reply.

"01100,"Julian repeated, racking his brain for what could be the relation.

Then, as suddenly as lightning, it hit him. Molly was suppose to have had her physical an hour ago. Immediately, alarms went off in Julian's mind. Keiko was never late for a physical, and she made sure her daughter never was either.

"Computer, locate..." Julian stopped. He also remembered O'Brien complaining last night about having Keiko bug him to death over watching Molly. If memory served him correctly, the chief hadn't really been annoyed at his wife, but more he was channeling his frustration over the field manifold issue into something much simpler.

Bashir smirked. At least, Keiko and Miles had made raising their only child seem simple.

"I wonder if he forgot about the appointment?" Bashir mused to the space around him.

"Please restate the question," came the automatic reply.

"Oh, I wasn't...never mind," said Bashir, "I'll just go see for myself."

Noting the progression of the expirement and seeing that sickbay was now empty of inhabitants, Bashir walked out the door and headed towards the habitat rings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scene he arrived to was highly unexpected if not amusing.Julian could only stare at Miles, the man he'd come to respect as a good friend, colleague, and opponent stood talking helplessly to his daughter's door.

"Come on, Molly. It's not so bad,"Julian caught, "I promise it will be really quick. And then you and I have the whole day to spend together."

Only silence came from the room.

"I'll even take you to the holosuites," Miles said, "We can put in your favorite program, with that Floppy character."

"It's Flotter," interjected Julian, smirking.

Miles whirled, not having heard the door open.

"Julian? What are you doing here?" he exclaimed in suprise.

"Let's just say there are advantages to being a CMO," Bashir replied, his smirk broadening into a grin, "And the character's name is Flotter."

"Floppy Flotter, does it matter?" fumed Miles, "I'm just trying to get her to open the door."

"I take it you're talking about Molly?"

Miles sent him a perturbed glare.

"Who else would I be talking about?" he exclaimed, "It's not like I have another child, thank god!"

"Why don't you just open the door then?" inquired Julian, trying not to laugh at the Chief's temper flaring from an obviously overzealous attempt to keep Molly's appointment. There were times Julian thought the Chief took things too far. It was a simple appointment for goodness sake!Besides, he could understand if the problem was the fact Molly was afraid. He was a doctor after all, and could relate to his patients. Plus, he had had a similar fear when he was her age.

_Which is not the point at the moment,_ he reminded himself, pushing away the clouded flashes of men in strange uniforms taking him into a frightenly dull looking room. Suddenly, he realize O'Brien was talking to him.

"...has this thing with privacy, so I don't go into her room when she's awake," he said.

"Privacy?" exclaimed Julian, caught by suprise, "She's seven."

"Tell me about it," muttered Miles, as he began knocking on the door again, "Please, Molly, I promise, I'll be right there with you."

"NO!" came the immediate reply.

Sighing exasperantly, Miles threw up his hands, trying to think of something.

"This is hopeless," he muttered.

"No, this is ridiculous," said Julian, taking a step to the door, "And if she's so scared of sickbay, I can do the examination here."

He reached for the door panel.

"Julian, no, don't!" Miles exclaimed, but it was to late.

For a strained second, he watched the door open.


End file.
